


Selfish Love

by crazy_voveriukas



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_voveriukas/pseuds/crazy_voveriukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has some doubts she wants to share. Timeline - Citadel DLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr some time ago, now sharing it here.

“What’s on your mind, Shepard?” He looked at her and cuddled closer.

“You know, Garrus, this just seems so normal”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I could get used to it. The two of us just simply enjoying a movie”

“Well, I am glad this makes you feel good. I look forward to more nights like this, when the Galaxy decides to take a break and live in peace for a while" he took her hand in his. Yeah, he already got used to this.

“I’m sorry, Garrus...”

“What’s that all about?”

“I was just thinking this was all very selfish of me”

“You’re not making any sense, Shepard. And you’re making me worried”

“It was selfish to drag you into this relationship. Someone like me should not start any serious relationships”

Garrus expressed a deep sigh. “What do you mean, someone like you?”

“Mordin sacrificed himself to cure the krogans. Legion sacrificed himself so that others could live. And in the end, if it comes to a situation where I have to make a similar choice, what do you think I would do?”

“You’d do the same”

“Why, because it is the right thing to do?”

“I… I don’t know. I just know it's something you would do. During the years there's one thing you've taught me — making a difficult choice." Garrus ran his hand through Shepard's hair and cupped her cheek. "So what did you mean by selfish?”

“Selfish is having someone fall in love with you and then going on a suicide run, you know, making the right decision…”

“You seem to be forgetting I am a grown up turian who is capable of making his own decisions. And the main point here is that I am not leaving your side. I am with you till the end” He pulled her on his lap “Shepard, you are the best thing that happened to me in my life. I wouldn’t change a minute with you for an eternity with someone else” and he nuzzled her cheek.

“Garrus, I… I fear this might not have a happy ending. And all I want in this world is for you to be happy. Hell, you are the reason that keeps me fighting. It's very difficult to keep the fate of the whole galaxy in mind, but since you are part of it, the fight seems worth it. I know this might sound awful to someone else, but it's difficult to have everyone expecting for you to do the right thing. What happened with Thessia — I felt so helpless, they were depending on me, and I…” She lowered her head in order to avoid his piercing eyes.

“Shepard, you’re not being selfish. And you are fighting for all the right reasons. You did not drag me into this. I made my decision long time ago — hell, I fell for you during our hunt for Saren. When I had to leave the Normandy and work for C-Sec again, all that kept me going were our messages. And then… Then you died. And a part of me died. I did not care about myself anymore, I went on that vigilante spree, and I was ready to die on that bridge, all the while thinking that at least this way, if there’s afterlife or something, I will meet you there. During those two years I would have given anything to see you again, if just for a moment. And there you were, the spirits answered me. I was ready to walk into hell with you. I was there to have your back. Always by your side as a friend, and if you’d let me, more than a friend. I had made that decision when you offered that mutual test of reach and flexibility. Shepard, I only dreamed to have a minute with you again, and here I have you in my arms. And I will make the most of the time we have. As you said, no one knows how things will go with this war. So never say you don’t deserve love. You are the person who deserves it most in this universe, and I am here to make you forget your troubles, if only for a second” Shepard felt tears running down her cheek. She threw her hands round his neck and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Garrus… Thank you.”

“Shepard, you are the love of my life”

“Where would I be without you” a soft smile lit her face. Shepard turned her head towards the TV.

“Well, Vakarian, it seems we missed our movie. What’s next?”

“Well, I was thinking that hot tub requires more testing. And there are some rooms in this flat I haven’t had the chance to look closer at...”

“You definitely are an all-round turian bad boy”

“Only with my C.O.” he took her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.


End file.
